This invention pertains to a keyboard construction and more particularly to a keyboard construction characterized by means for electrically encoding a response to the operation of each key.
It has been observed that heretofore keyboards have typically either used individual finger sensitive devices at each key position or have relied on complex mechanical linkages to connect each key to a few sensitive devices for the purpose of encoding the key activation. In general, the requisite sensitive devices are relatively expensive and have proven somewhat unreliable.